Yi Jing (宜靜)
Profile Yi Jing is the substitute for Da Tian Tian as a school nurse in Meng Academy. She is actually a human working for the Dark Lord. Appearance Yi Jing has short black hair. She wears a nurse clothing with the school uniform. Personality Yi Jing can act cute and has a lot of male fans. She's nice to everyone, and helps others. When she's angry, she talks in a cold voice. Background Yi Jing is a human from the human world. She allied with the Dark Lord to destroy the M Riders. She ate a pellet in order to enter the Meng nursing home six months prior her appearance. She received a poisonous spider from the Dark Lord as a gift. Chronology Episode 18 Yi Jing is in the infirmary, treating a boy. She calls the next one in and a second one enter. The second boy leaves and Ai Rui Ke and Mi Ya Xin enter. She says she haven't called the next one in. Ai Rui Ke says it's an emergency. She asks a bunch of questions but he doesn't know anything. She uses 886 Pain Repair Cream and applies it on Mi Ya Xin's injury. Soon enough, his pain disappears. Ai Rui Ke suggests to do more examinations. Yi Jing and Mi Ya Xin immediately protest. Yi Jing says she's not experienced so it's bad if she does something wrong. Yi Jing is carrying a bunch of boxes in the lobby when she bumps into Lan Bao. She falls down, twisting her leg. Lan Bao uses Show Magic, Pain Ease, Transfer to heal her. He falls down in pain. Yi Jing applies medicine on his leg. He thanks her and she helps him up, while complimenting his magic. Lan Bao introduces himself and Yi Jing says he's their idol in Meng nursing home. Lan Bao helps her pick up her things. In the cafeteria, Yi Jing walks over to Lan Bao while carrying a lunchbox for him to eat. She says it's to thank him. Jian Ni is surprised by the amount of food. She says it's all for Lan Bao and says she also want to be friends with him. Lan Bao asks how long it took her to make it and she says three days. On the other side of the room, Mi Ya Xin collapses in pain. Yi Jing runs over and applies his injury with 886 Pain Repair Cream. Lan Bao says the medicine is very mysterious. She agrees and says it has a lot of uses. Mi Ya Xin if he can have the medicine but she says she only have one. In the cafeteria, Lan Bao is sitting next to Yi Jing. Piao Ah Piao gives Lei Gu Chun her cookie and he puts a bit in his pocket. Jian Ni asks about it. He says he's taking care of a pet. They try to guess the animal and Yi Jing guesses a golden lion king. Lei Gu Chun takes out a frog and Yi Jing grabs Lan Bao's arm saying that it's scary. Ai Rui Ke walks over and says there's a spider in the campus and asks to help capture it. Yi Jing is in the infirmary calling for the spider. The spider appears and she offers it to hide with her. Lan Bao enters and pushes her back. Ai Rui Ke uses Magic Eye Beam to kill the spider. Yi Jing screams. Jian Ni and Piao Ah Piao enter. Ai Rui Ke says Yi Jing was almost bitten. Jian Ni asks Yi Jing if she's okay. Yi Jing says she's okay in a cold voice, scaring everyone. She then grabs Lan Bao's arm saying it was so scary. In the infirmary, a group of boys including Lan Bao is cleaning the infirmary while Yi Jing is sitting on a bed. Lan Bao asks if she's okay and she says she's okay. He says she should rest while they help her clean the infirmary. She thanks him and thinks to herself that she'll get revenge for the spider. In the sewer, Yi Jing is complaining to the Dark Lord about how the spider was killed. The Dark Lord says the Kua Ke Clan people aren't good. She says she'll get revenge for the spider. He reminds her that she's only a human. She says she wants him to help her get revenge since they share the same goal of destroying the M Riders. A pair of black gloves appear in front of her. She asks what it is. He says it will control the person the black glove touches when she wears it. She thanks him and leaves. Episode 19 In the infirmary, Yi Jing is treating some male students and Mi Ya Xin and Ai Rui Ke are helping out. Pa and Piao Ah Piao enter the room. Pa asks about the situation and Yi Jing thinks it's food poisoning. A male students thanks Yi Jing and leaves. Pa compliments her and says she can replace Da Tian Tian. He quickly corrects himself and says she can work in Meng Academy after she graduate. Yi Jing thanks him. In the lobby, Yi Jing is watching Ai Rui Ke and Mi Ya Xin as she listens to their conversation. They're talking about Wu Ke Na Na thinking Kua Ke Clan kidnapped her grandfather and Ai Rui Ke wanting to help her. The two of them leave. Yi Jing thinks to herself that Wu Ke Na Na is the most important to Ai Rui Ke. Piao Ah Piao floats over, scaring Yi Jing. She asks her if she has linked pinky with Lan Bao. Yi Jing says no and Piao Ah Piao becomes happy. Yi Jing walks away. In the lobby, Yi Jing is thinking of getting revenge on Ai Rui Ke. She walks over to Wu Ke Na Na and says she knows about her grandfather. Wu Ke Na Na is confused why she would now about it and Yi Jing says she overheard it from Mi Ya Xin and Ai Rui Ke. She says she learned about her grandfather from when she came to Meng Academy. She says she overheard Da Tian Tian and Pa talking about how to deal with an old person. She says she doesn't know if the old person is her grandfather and she must be mistaken. Wu Ke Na Na asks her where the person is locked up at. Yi Jing says she can show her but she need to go tend to the sick students first. In the lobby, Yi Jing walks over to Wu Ke Na Na as they meet at the spot they agreed on. Wu Ke Na Na start walking to find the old person. Yi Jing chants a spell and uses the black glove on Wu Ke Na Na. Wu Ke Na Na's hand gets restrained and Yi Jing pulls her towards herself. Relationships Lan Bao Yi Jing likes Lan Bao, making lunch for him everyday. According to her, Lan Bao is the idol in the Meng nursing home. Ai Rui Ke Yi Jing hates Ai Rui Ke for killing her spider. She wants to get revenge on him. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alive